


Shhh!

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [14]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shhh!

Face woke with a start to a hand over his mouth and Murdock whispering in his ear.

“Facey… Shhh!” Murdock whispered frantically, gesturing at Hannibal snoring softly only feet away, as Face struggled to make a sound. He reached up and pulled Murdock’s hand away.

“Murdock! What are you doing?” whispered Face, savagely. “I only just got to sleep and I gotta go on watch in…” he checked the bedside clock, “three and a half hours.”

“I can’t sleep, Facey,” whined Murdock in a loud whisper. “I’m all alone in there and the closet is watching me. Can’t you come and keep me company till the big guy gets back?”

“No, I can’t!” Face whispered indignantly. “I need to get some sleep…”

“Murdock, go back to your room,” ordered Hannibal, his voice patient but firm. Face and Murdock both jumped, the Colonel’s voice taking them by surprise. “And you, Lieutenant, you take your stuff and go with him until it’s time for your watch. Then maybe, just maybe, we can all get some sleep without all of this whispering.”

Face started to protest. “Come on, Hannibal…”

“Just go, Kid. And not another sound from either of you for the rest of the night, or else.” Having delivered this ultimatum, Hannibal pulled the blanket over his head.

Face sighed heavily as Murdock seized his arm and started to drag him out of bed. He shook the pilot off and followed him wearily through the connecting door into the other room, collecting his duffel in passing. Murdock had already bounced into the double bed; Face slid in beside him and settled down to sleep. Murdock had other ideas.

Murdock was like an octopus, arms and legs everywhere at once as he tried to kiss Face, who was fighting a silent losing battle trying to fend him off.

“Please, buddy, I gotta sleep,” he pleaded in a whisper. Murdock took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Face’s mouth, kissing him hard and thoroughly. Face stopped struggling and relaxed under the pilot, submitting to the inevitable.

“I need you, Face. I need you right now. It won’t take long. You can sleep after, I promise,” murmured Murdock, the hard erection pushing into Face’s hip confirming his words.

“Okay, baby, I know,” breathed Face into Murdock’s ear, “but Hannibal is just about ten feet away on the other side of that wall, that very thin wall, and you know you can’t be quiet, so I just gotta get something. Let me up, buddy.”

“I can be careful, Facey. Hannibal won’t hear a thing,” whispered Murdock, but he released Face, who crept over to his bag, sorted through it, removed something, and crept back. Murdock immediately started stripping off Face’s pajamas.

Face helped him, whispering as he did so, “I know that you can be careful, Murdock, but you can’t be quiet to save your life – or mine in this case, because you know Hannibal will blame me if we wake him again. So I got this,” he held up the object, visible intermittently in the light from the flashing neon Motel sign across the parking lot.

Murdock eyed it curiously. “What is that, Facey?” his whispered question a little too loud.

Face smiled and said, very softly. “Ballgag. This ball thing goes in your mouth, and this strap holds it in place.” He demonstrated. “And then you can howl and scream to your heart’s content when you come. But you won’t be able to make a sound.”

And he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 8th: Ballgag.


End file.
